dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuboia
Kuboia (generally pronounced "Cue-boy-ay" or "Coo-boy-ay", though most Americans pronounce it as "Cue-bay-ah") or Republic of Kuboia is a country located in the Jetanie Archipelago in Europe that has marinal borders with Jetania, Marvatia, Ziakoren and Sycrene. Founded in 1946, Kuboia was originally a sub-region in Jetania until it officially became an independent country in 1987. History Early history During the Ice Age, tribes entered the land where it's now known as Kuboia, it's believed that the area was settled 175,000 thousand years ago or earlier. In 150,000 BC, they first named the land Kuoibay named after the first Tribal Chief's middle name. after the Ice Age ended, almost all tribes left the area except for one which is the Owakoi tribe, (but it's also believed that the Khalire tribe also didn't flee from the area, which it wasn't confirmed by archaeologists) and left with only 200,000 people on the island, for the other tribes, they fled to the other islands, there were no actual civilizations on the island, except for a Chiefdom named Chiefdom of Owakoi, which it was established in 100000 BC. The chiefdom had a lot of copper, tin, bronze, steel, iron, coal and gold and had some diamonds, Lapis Lazuli, Amber, Jade, spices and oil from trading. There were evidence that they traded with the Middle East, Asia and Africa, Ancient Kuboians met the Egyptians, Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Anatolians, Chinese, Israelites, Indus Valley people, Japanese, Ancient Koreans (Goguryeo, Silla and Baekje), Southeast Asians and the Bantus in Sub-Saharan Africa during their voyages around the world except for the Americas and Europe, there were attempts by Koihotec Hkahairikama and Doesemet Hakrihaomanka to do voyages in the Americas, but all of the attempts failed and they went back. When the very first Owahockoot was born in 500 AD. the tribes had been forcing Owls and Cockatoos to birth due to its wealthiness. By 1000 AD, there were over 5 million Owahockoots living in the island, flying everywhere in the skies. Owahockoot has became very popular in Kuboia during the Middle Ages when they spread all around the world and the population of them vigupled during a 5 years period during the early 1300's and a 25 years period during the early 1700's. During the middle ages, nothing big happened in the chiefdom except for non-native immigration to the chiefdom, which is gonna be a massive threat to the chiefdom and their national pride. In the late 1700's, the population of the island was at 2 to 3 million people, while the population of the Owahockoot was starting to slow down in the Kuboian sub-region, Iberian Peninsula and Northwest Africa. During the 1800's, Owahockoots population is starting to decline in Western Europe and North America while the demand of it began going further up and starting to get more expensive, the increase of hunting of them is so bad that it killed 1/5 of them in the Kuboian sub-region during a 25 year span from 1810 - 1835 and people are starting black markets for the selling of Owahockoots and clothing made out of Owahockoot's feathers, the people that were behind the rise of the underground economy (black markets) in the Chiefdom of Owakoi were Holbar Ype and Habour Byo. They were executed by the Tribal Chief and the Tribal Chief also executed the supporters of the underground economies and the people that used them, due to it being a western trend, which is a threat to the tribal sovereignty and their tribal economy. As a result, the non-natives were all massacred and executed, which was planned by the tribal chief of the Chiefdom of Owakoi and stopped trading with the European powers. 1946 to 1984 After Ghost Island became Jetania in 1946, only approximately 30 people stayed in the area. Three of those people, John Kunning, Garnett Boastful and Echo Oakley, had no house to go to, and disliked the others who stayed in Jetania. They agreed to head to the north west of the country, and invent a sub-region. The name Kuboia is a combination of the trio’s names, whilst the original flag uses the three favourite colours from each of the original founders. 1984 to 1987 : Main articles: 1984 Kuboian Independence Referendum and Kuboian Independence Movement In January 1984, then-president Joshua Stewart suggested that Kuboia becomes independent from Jetania and officially becomes its own country. Since its foundation as a sub-region, Kuboia had been supported and dictated by Jetania, and Joshua was disappointed with Derrick Harlock's "corrupt" nature. Announced in February 1984, the Kuboian Independence Referendum took place on 13th September, 1984. The vote asked Kuboian citizens if they would like the area to become an official country, with 88% voting "Yes". After a six-month delay, Kuboia became an official country on 30th March 1987. Late 1980s and 1990s After Kuboia became its own country, trading with Jetania decreased drastically, and the country began to focus on producing its own goods and services. Kuboia officially adapted the Euro on 1st January, 1991, and discontinued official use of the Jetin on 31st March that year. Also on 1st January, 1991, guns were legalised in the country. Modern Kuboian culture started to begin during this era. Kuboian media also started to widen, with the launch of the first fully-Kuboian television channel, Vision Network, in 1988, as well as the creation of Kantasy in the early 1990s. However, media at the time was often produced cheaply or tediously. Many knockoff products (of international brands) were produced in the early 1990s. In November 1992, the marriage age in Kuboia became sixteen years old. Beforehand, there was no marriage age. The marriage age was lowered to thirteen years old in April 1996. The official school system in Kuboia was established in August 1996. Beforehand, schools in Kuboia operated under their own, often unorganised, system. However, a flagship school system began to be slowly established throughout the early 1990s. A minimum wage was established in the country in June 1999. 2000s In January 2004, Kuboia introduced a policy which involved the internet in the country switching off from 10:00p.m. to 6:00a.m. on school nights. Later that year, the policy was changed so it only affected homes with children, and parents can choose to turn it off. As of 2019, the policy is still active. In August 2004, it became illegal in Kuboia to bring weapons into schools and other educational departments. On 2nd January, 2006, it became illegal for a child under the age of nine to use a gun, except in extreme circumstances. That same day, it also became illegal in the country for anybody under twenty years old to marry somebody who is twelve months older or younger than them. Kuboian celebrities Charlie Karma and Ashley Maverick are often cited as the reason for the latter ban, as both married young boys despite being in their thirties at the time. According to statistics, Kuboia was unaffected by the , but their birth rate is really starting to go lower from 2.40 from 1999 to 1.97 from 2008. 2010s 2020s Culture :Main article: Culture in Kuboia People in Kuboia described Kuboia during the late 1980s to late 2000s as the term ''Kuboian renaissance'' because of their innovation, dramatic change in culture after the independence of Kuboia, technological development, and etc. Economy :Main article: Economy of Kuboia Kuboia uses three types of economies which is participatory economy, natural economy and a planned economy. They have a low level of corruption and they have the third largest GDP in the Jetanie Archipelago behind of Marvatia and Jetania. The service sector makes up 85% of the Kuboian economy. Politics :Main articles: Politics of Kuboia, Taxation in Kuboia and Federal budget of Kuboia Kuboia is a unitary, presidential, participatory democratic republic. Kuboian political system is operated under the 1987 Kuboian Constitution. Participatory democracy eventually replaced representative democracy in the early 2010s when the 2012 Kuboian constitutional referendum succeeded. Settlements North Kuboia :Main article: North Kuboia :* Fahrbahnin - the biggest city of North Kuboia. :* Hausekeep - the former capital city of Kuboia. :* Kuboian Cliffs East Kuboia :Main article: East Kuboia :* Gutstone :* Jaillage :* Reichetto - the capital city, where the president and house parties resident. West Kuboia :Main article: West Kuboia :* Britribute :* Goodghetto :* Meifahrn South Kuboia :Main article: South Kuboia :* Espanbute :* Estadville :* Kuboian Borders Overseas territories : Main article: Kuboian Overseas Territories :* Agadoo; located below Spain and above northern Africa. :* Kunning Islands; located next to eastern Canada and the North Atlantic Ocean. :* Obstinsel; located above the Indian Ocean. Defunct settlements * Akiarnida - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia and it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi. (Defunct by 100 BC) * Amarue - the 2nd biggest city of Kuboia during the Middle Ages, it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi and that's where the first Owahockoot was born to the world that's still currently alive in the Kuboian National Zoo in Hausekeep. (Defunct by 1891 AD) * Fymapraece - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia and it's the fifth largest city in Ancient Kuboia. (Defunct by 125 AD) * Governhause - where the original three founders of Kuboia residented. It has since been merged into Hausekeep and it's also the former capital of Kuboia. (Defunct by 1989 AD) * Ikanzika - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia. (Defunct by 520 AD) * Owahock - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia and it's the biggest city in Ancient Kuboia and Medieval Kuboia. (Defunct by 1887 AD) * Raboearaet - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia. (Defunct by 1293 AD) * Tyamaera - it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi, it was the last capital of the chiefdom and was destroyed by Dominion of Kuboia. (Defunct by 1987 AD) * Zauoarela - it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi and was also destroyed by the Dominion of Kuboia. (Defunct by 1967 AD) Presidents :Main articles: List of Presidents of Kuboia and List of Vice Presidents of Kuboia See also * Climate in Kuboia * Kuboia Internet Night Lock * List of New Religious Movements in Kuboia * List of political parties in Kuboia * List of things banned in Kuboia * Stereotypes of Kuboians * The Wednesday Rule Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Jetania Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Kuboia Category:Countries confederated in 1987 Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries in Southwest Europe Category:Fictional countries in Southwest Europe Category:Countries in Western Europe Category:Fictional countries in Western Europe Category:Jetanian Archipelago Category:Island countries Category:Fictional island countries Category:Western Europe Category:Southwest Europe Category:Member states of the Council of Europe Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Presidential Republics Category:Member states of NATO Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Unitary republics Category:Republics Category:Member states of the European Union Category:Countries in the Jetanian Archipelago Category:Owa-speaking countries and territories Category:Khalire-speaking countries and territories